Dark Wings
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: Rated to be safe.M's POV.I woke up in the middle of the night, wondering why when I heard the scream, 4 times.When I found the source, I found out something about my son I never would've dreamed was possible.


A/N: Okay! Here's a little one-shot that's, well, kinda… angsty/dramatic. You'll see…. It's up to you guys if there's a sequel to this. It's a long one-shot, so make sure you've got some time. Wow, I actually wrote a long one-shot! Well, uh… hereyago!

8888888888888

_**Dark Wings**_

8888888888888

It was late. I knew it was way past the time normal parents went to bed, but I had to finish touching up the Fenton Ghost Bazooka. I walked past Jazz's room, shutting her door quietly. Then came Danny's room.

I was worried about him, I admit it. He's constantly coming home late or hurt, and sometimes he doesn't even come home at all! He'll show up in the middle of the night and collapse on the couch because he can't make it up to his room. He's jumpy and paranoid, he only talks to his two friends and Jazz, and I was worried for him! I didn't know where he went or what he did to come home so hurt, but I knew it had to be something dangerous. I wanted to talk to him, but every time I tried, he'd make some silly excuse and run off to **_who-knows-where!_**

I sighed when I saw him. He was tossing and turning, his black hair flying about and blue eyes closed. He was tangled up in his blankets, but I did nothing to free him, knowing he often got like that when first falling asleep. I sighed again and shut the door before heading to my room. My last thought before falling asleep was, _I really am worried about him…_

8888888888888

Later

8888888888888

I woke up suddenly. I--I didn't know why, but something felt horribly wrong. For a moment, I couldn't think of why I woke. Then, I heard a scream. I wondered where it was coming from, but couldn't place it. Another scream made me realize who it was.

I jumped up and ran to Danny's room, scared for my only son. I put my ear against the door to hear what was going on. I couldn't hear anything until he screamed again. I pushed the door open immediately. There didn't seem to be any difference, except that Danny was no longer tossing or turning. Then, a white-haired, green-eyed ghost flew in through the window.

I knew who it was immediately. It was Phantom, the ghost-boy Jack and I… hunt. He had blood coming out from wounds, but I couldn't tell where he'd been hurt. He landed next to the window, then looked around, either paranoid or… nervous.

Phantom flew over to Danny and looked like he was about to fly into him, then changed his mind. That's when I noticed the red spots. _Danny's blankets aren't red,_ I told myself. _Why do they look red?_ It seemed Phantom was also thinking this. He carefully pulled back the covers and screamed, biting his tongue as quickly as possible. I gasped when I saw my son.

He was bleeding from his left shoulder, stomach, and right leg. It looked like they were from… shot wounds. I tried to think of how that could've happened. I never heard a gun, just the screams, so how…?

I jumped. Danny had moved, so he's obviously still alive. Phantom looked very happy about this. _Why? Why would Phantom be so glad that Danny's alive? They don't know each other, do they?_ Danny was saying something about someone named Skulker, but Phantom kept saying it was his fault.

"If I had been a little faster we wouldn't have gotten shot!" he said, crying. "This is all my fault!"

"No, it's not. Skulker's gotten better aim. Oh, and his missiles are probably heat sensors or whatever that is."

Phantom gave him a withering smile. "I'm a ghost, remember?"

"Okay, _cold_ sensors."

Phantom laughed quietly. Then, both gasped and shivered. A mob of ghosts had appeared in the room. Phantom charged his green ectoplasmic energy and was about to attack when Danny weakly said, "Don' bother…. I don' think they came to cause trouble…."

Phantom turned back to Danny for a minute, then back to the ghosts as one said, "We came… to say… sorry." This seemed to take Phantom by surprise. "We didn't mean for this to happen." Phantom looked skeptical. "Okay, we did, but we didn't know it would be like this." He gestured at Danny.

Phantom glared at them, snarling slightly as they tried to come closer to Danny. Phantom said something to him that made him laugh weakly. Something like, "At least Plasmius isn't here to make another pathetic attempt at Mom…."

Then, Danny asked, "Tell Mom, Dad, and Valerie for me, will you? I want them to know."

Phantom was crying as he replied, "You can tell them yourself." At Danny's weak "no", Phantom said, "Quit acting like that! You're going to be fine! …You _have_ to be fine," he said desperately. Why Phantom was so worried about Danny was confusing me. Why would a ghost act like this? Like… like he was good friends with Danny….

"I'm… sorry," Danny said weakly, raising a hand, which Phantom grabbed, "I don' think I'm gonna…. Tell them for me. Keep everyone safe for me, okay?" Phantom nodded a yes, apparently not trusting his voice. "Thanks…." Danny's eyes were closing slowly, I noticed. His voice was getting quieter. I tried to deny it, but the truth hit me hard. Danny was fading. _Fast_. There wasn't time to grab the Fenton First Aid Kit; he'd probably be gone before I got back.

I heard a sob behind me. Jazz and Jack were standing there, also watching the odd exchange. Jazz was crying, whispering, "Danny…." over and over again. I turned around again as Phantom began saying, "Danny? _Danny!_"

He was gently shaking my son, crying and shaking still as he whispered, "Please, no…." Louder, he said, "Wake up! Please, Danny, just _wake up_…." Danny's hand fell limply from his. He collapsed, lowering his head and sobbing.

I was getting nervous now. This… this couldn't be happening. Danny was perfectly fine…. There's no way it was possible for him to have just… _died_ like that…. It couldn't have been real. From where I was, it seemed like Danny was just asleep, which would make sense, but Jazz and Phantom were weeping over him. That's another thing. Why was _Phantom_ upset? I was so confused and would've gone into the room, but Jazz laid a hand on my shoulder.

The ghost who had spoken before had approached Phantom from behind. When he was right behind him, Phantom turned around, snarling with his eyes turning almost yellow in… _rage?_

"You…," he said, "this is all _your_ fault!" He probably would've attacked, but the ghost, apparently the Skulker who started this, pointed behind Phantom. He turned around and saw--something. Well, some_one_, obviously, but it wasn't a human or a ghost. Phantom was staring at it, confused.

It--he--had black and white streaked, spiky hair with red tips, one blue eye, one glowing green eye, a black T-shirt with a red stylized DW, black baggy cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots, and black… _wings_. No kidding, he had wings. They were flapping silently to keep him in the air. Then, he spoke.

"Hey, Phantom," he said, floating down towards the ghost as he took a step back. "Tough night?" He nodded at Danny.

"Who are you?" Phantom asked angrily. "Scratch that, _what_ are you?"

The new being sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm an angel. I _used_ to be normal, but then you and Fenton had that 'accident'. That's why I'm half-and-half."

"Then what's with your wings? Aren't they supposed to be white?"

The angel glanced back at his wings and grimaced. "That's to remind me of _my_ alternate future self. Just like you and Fenton had a… **_bad_** future, so did I. The black wings have to stay with me just like that possible future has to stay with the two of you and your friends."

"So, who are you and why are you here?"

"My name's Dark Wings, and I'm here 'cause it's not Fenton's time yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna bring him back." Jazz gasped next to me.

"Why?" Phantom asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because," Dark Wings said as if it was obvious, "I'm your guardian angel."

"So, you _can_ bring him back?"

"Yeah."

"Do it, then," Phantom said as if daring him.

"Okay." He flew down to Danny and placed his hands on my son's head. He closed his eyes, and a blue-ish light passed into Danny. He removed his hands once the light disappeared. I noticed he now looked slightly faded and was panting. Phantom felt for a pulse, and, after a moment, looked thrilled. He was about to fly into him again when Dark Wings held out a hand, blocking him.

"What are you doing?" Phantom asked angrily.

"Calm down, Halfie, you've gotta be healed first, too," Dark Wings replied.

"Why? I'll heal as soon as I switch back, I _always_ do."

"Not with those kinds of wounds. I won't be able to bring you back a second time."

"Fine, hurry up." Dark Wings placed his hands on Phantom's head, closed his eyes, and concentrated again. This time, a greenish light flowed into Phantom, who was healed almost instantly. Phantom looked pleased for a moment, then turned back to the angel.

He gasped in surprise, and Jack, Jazz, and I bit our tongues to keep from gasping as well. Dark Wings was almost entirely faded, struggling to focus his half-closed eyes. Phantom knelt beside him, trying to find out what was wrong. Dark Wings weakly smiled.

"There… ya go," he murmured. "Go ahead and… merge. You'll be fine, both… halves of you. If you ever need me again, don't worry. I'll be with you, too, from now on…. See ya later, Danny…." He dematerialized in front of all of us. In Phantom's arms.

I was _immediately_ confused. Why had Dark Wings called Phantom '_Danny_'? What did he mean by both 'halves'? Why did he disappear like that? Why did Phantom want to 'merge' with my son, anyway?

My thoughts were interrupted by a groan as Danny rolled over in his bed. Phantom stood up, turning back to him, overjoyed. Tears of happiness streaked down his face. "You're alright!" he cried joyously. "You're alive again!"

"Great," Danny said bitterly in a tone that screamed 'Lemme sleep'. "Just merge already so I can catch up on some rest!"

Phantom laughed while my now-alive-again son glared. Phantom shook his head, saying, "I'm glad you're back. I dunno _what_ I'd do without you, or how I'd explain to Sam, Tuck, and Jazz. Let alone Mom, Dad, and Val. They'd never believe _me_, anyway. _You're_ the trustworthy half."

"We should tell them," Danny said quietly. By now, the ghosts had left. Phantom smiled nervously and nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully, they won't go ballistic."

"Don't worry; we won't," I called out, leading Jack and Jazz into the room.

"Mom!" both said, but Phantom shook his head, stammering, "I--I mean, M--Maddie!"

I had come up to the two… teen boys and kneeled next to them, looking both in the eyes. They sheepishly looked down, but I forced them to look at me. "You're… the same person…" They gasped and blinked, mirror images of each other. "The accident somehow did this. You're… part ghost."

"Half-ghost," both said immediately. They glanced at each other, and Phantom began.

"Also known as a halfa--"

"--Half a boy, half a ghost," Danny supplied.

"One of two--"

"--Plasmius is the other--"

"--But the only good one--"

"--Plasmius is evil--"

"--And twenty years more experienced than me--"

"--But I can outsmart him--"

"--Sometimes," Phantom reminded.

"I've beaten him a lot of times now!"

"Barely, and only with help, or the occasional blackmail."

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that I know his one weakness! He practically _told_ me!"

"He _did_ tell you."

"…That's not the point."

I cleared my throat, reminding the split personalities of our presence. Danny blushed, and Phantom coughed, "Ex-nay on the eakness-way."

Danny stared at him. "You know pig Latin?"

"…Sorta…"

Danny shook his head, laughing quietly. Both looked at me and began talking again, Danny starting. "Anyway, I can split my halves--"

"--But only for a short time--"

"--And I fight off the ghosts who come here--"

"--Like Pariah Dark, Skulker, Ember, and Walker--"

"--and get rid of the annoying ghosts--"

"--Box Ghost (don't ask), Lunch Lady, and Technus--"

"--I've even got a few ghost friends--"

"--Two, Wulf and the Dairy King--"

"--But I haven't seen them in a while--"

"--I kinda have a dog, too--"

"--Yeah, Kujo. He's _really_ good--"

"--But don't ask Valerie about that--"

"--He kinda got on her bad side--"

"--And, so did I--"

"--But I haven't seen him in a while, either--"

"--I think that's about it--"

"--Yeah, pretty much." Both looked at the other and nodded. They turned back to me sheepishly.

"So…" Danny began.

"You two are okay with this?" Phantom asked, looking at Jack and me. Jazz was trying to hide a smile, obviously having already known all this.

"You're half-ghost?" I asked. They nodded. "And, you're good?"

"Yes!" they said immediately.

"Then… I'm fine with it," I replied, smiling. Jack nodded eagerly beside me. The boys… boy… smiled at us, then gasped as the three of us hugged them… well, mostly Phantom as Danny was still kind of weak. After a minute, Phantom grinned and hugged back. We let go, allowing him to merge with Danny. There was a flash of red light, and Dark Wings was suddenly in front of us again. He smirked, waved, then disappeared in another flash of red light, changing back to Danny.

Danny blinked rapidly, saying, "I've… got… a new… form?"

Jack, Jazz, and I nodded, wide-eyed. Danny half-smiled and shook his head, laughing quietly. "Looks like things just got a little more interesting…."

8888888888888

A/N: Okay! That was fun! Now, as mentioned before, it's up to you guys if I make a sequel, alright? Send in ideas for one, too. I'll work out a proper bio for Dark Wings, maybe get a picture drawn. Well, BYES y'all!


End file.
